That's Not Riptide
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: Percy has the hots for his new sword instructor at Camp Half Blood...Luke. But Luke doesn't know this, that is until Percy falls on him during training, revealing a er...slight problem he's having. Lukercy!


**My first PJO Fanfic! WOOT WOOT. LURCY FOREVER. Not your ship, get off and swim!**

**Set in the first book before Luke you know goes all bad and crap.**

ONESHOT

It wasn't an obsession. He just liked staring at Luke that was all. He liked to stare at him that was all.

At least that was what Percy tried to tell himself…

He, ever since he had arrived at camp, had held Luke highly in his mind. Luke was the first person to even be nice to him really. He taught him, trained him, and regarded him as a friend one in the same. What could possibly be sexier than that, Percy thought?

Percy always knew he was different, not in the way that he was a demigod, just in who he liked. He knew about who he was in that sense from a younger age, sure he'd had some crushes way back when, but none of them had been as strong as the one now…on Luke.

Luke was perfect in Percy's opinion, his gorgeous blonde hair, his crystal blue eyes that gave Percy the shivers every time he stared into them, his tan muscular body that never stopped improving, even the scar that ran down one of his cheeks didn't wreck his beauty. He moved and spoke with such grace…such as right now, while Percy and Luke were fighting in training.

"Aim lower," Luke breathed heavily from prancing around and jabbing at Percy's armor. "You wanna kill me not tickle me!"

Percy smirked and chuckled as he tried his best to please the man before him by aiming as low as he could and denting Luke's armor. Luke backed up slightly from the impact, but otherwise seemed unaffected.

"Good job Perce," Luke smiled at Percy, hands resting on his knees, he looked over at the other campers who were still practicing. "Alright take five everybody!"

Everyone put down their equipment and ran over to the water cooler. Luke shed his upper body armor and took off his shirt, wiping his sweaty forehead with the article of clothing.

"You really think I did good Luke," Percy tried to hide his blush as he tried not to stare at Luke. "I mean I'm not THAT good…"

"You're a fast learner kid," Luke smiled a million dollar smile at Percy, just about causing him to melt. "I like that."

Luke threw his shirt over his shoulder and walked over to get water. He poured a paper cup of water over his head, droplets of water flattening his hair a bit more. He shook his head to dry himself.

Percy found himself staring anyways. He looked Luke up and down, tracing his abs with his eyes all the way down to his stomach and…below. Percy gulped when the other campers started to run around him back to their stations.

"Wait," Luke called out before they could reach where they had been. "I wanted to show you all a technique I've been working on with my man Perce here, he's really picked it up good and I'd like him to help me demonstrate."

"O-ok Luke…" Percy blushed and got into position with his sword poised and ready to jab. "Just tell me when…"

Luke smirked and jerked his head to signal Percy to begin. Percy began jabbing and stabbing at Luke as best he could.

"Notice the form," Luke instructed the others while he fought with grace, his sword never missing a swing of Percy's. "How he holds the sword and defends himself."

Percy let his mind slip for about two seconds, but as he regained focus he found himself tripping over his own foot in the dirt. The rest was a blur, but all he knew was that when he regain himself he had fallen…

Right on top of Luke…

Of course the mere thought of being inches from his crush was making Percy fill with excitement…and not just in his chest.

"Uh Perce," Luke laughed and looked downward towards their nether regions. "Having uh issues down there?"

Percy gulped and his eyes went wide. The class laughed. Luke did too. Percy cowered a little and suddenly hopped up and ran off. Luke pulled himself off of the ground.

"Wait Perce," he tried to stop laughing. "I was only kidding!"

8888888888888888888888888

Percy sat in the Hermes cabin on his bed. He had his knees tucked up to his face and he was trying not to cry. He had gotten hard, on top of Luke! That was the biggest embarrassment known to mankind.

"Stupid," Percy muttered to himself. "I'm stupid!"

"On the contrary," a voice said from the doorway. "You're the smartest kid in my class…"

"L-Luke," Percy said as he lifted his head and wiped his nose. "Are you here to make fun of me more…?"

"Perce," Luke sat down on the edge of Percy's bed. "I was just teasing back there at the arena, I'm sorry I upset you…"

"It's ok…" Percy sighed.

"So I uh take it," Luke chuckled. "You think I'm pretty hot…?"

Percy blushed even worse and buried his face into his knees.

"Oh c'mon Perce," Luke patted his back. "It's ok…I'm flattered actually."

"Y-you are?" Percy asked.

"Uh duh," Luke laughed. "I like how everyone at this camp assumes just cuz I'm hot as shit that I'm into girls."

Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"S-so you don't like girls?" Percy asked a little hopeful.

"Nope," Luke admitted. "Never have, never will."

Percy felt almost vulnerable in Luke's presence now. He felt like how a baby pup feels when it's lost from its mother. Just then Luke did the unexpected, he kissed Percy. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, but not like one from his mother Percy concluded, this one set his body on fire.

"So," Luke smirked. "We do have to keep in mind that I'm nineteen and you're twelve, but I suppose since were both demigods…we can make it work."

"You mean it?!" Percy eagerly exclaimed.

"Yes I mean it," Luke laughed and helped Percy off the bed. "Now, how about some more sword fighting, only this time…use your real sword and NOT the one in your pants."

**Read and Review**

**Ah Lurcy, how sweet it is. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this goofy little Oneshot that popped into my head somehow.**


End file.
